


35 Years and Counting

by out_of_nowhere



Series: Tumblr fic giveaway [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anniversary, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Au where basically everything is the same except they married each other instead of their wives.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Tumblr fic giveaway [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742398
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	35 Years and Counting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jlv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlv/gifts).



> This is for my 200 followers fic giveaway on tumblr (@outofnowhere82). The prompt given to me was essentially established relationship and fluff. I hope you like this @jules-myhairgoesup 💖

Rhett pulled into his driveway and sighed. It had been a long day of meetings and useless work banter. One of the last things Rhett wanted to do was go out. But, it was his and Link's anniversary. He had promised Link a fancy dinner and night on the town, and the one thing he wanted to do less than anything, was disappoint Link. He just hoped a cold shower would be enough to re-energize him for the night. With that, he turned off his car, grabbed his satchel and tea mug, and headed inside. 

When he opened the front door, he was immediately greeted by the tell-tale click of nails on the floor and bent down to Jade and Barbara kisses. He called out for Link, but got no answer. He thought that was odd as he stood up and threw his keys in the bowl by the door. That's when he noticed a little sticky note on the table. He plucked it up and read it. 

_ Happy Anniversary, my love!  _

it said in Link's handwriting. He smiled and turned into their home office and threw his bag on the desk, where he saw another note.

_ I'm so lucky to have you as my husband _

Rhett smiled again. He knew  _ he  _ was the one who was blessed to have Link in his life, no matter how much he pretended to pick on Link and tell him how lucky he was that Rhett hung around. In reality, Link kept him grounded, gave him direction, and put up with all Rhett's "layers." He didn't know where he'd be without Link. 

As he made his way for the stairs, there was another note taped to the wall. 

_ A tall and handsome husband everyone else wishes they could have _

Rhett snorted. At 6'7" he definitely had the tall part down, but if you asked him, Link was the sexy one in the relationship. People looked at Rhett because he was tall. They looked at Link because they were picturing him naked. Rhett knew he married up in the looks department, and that suited him just fine. 

At the bottom of the stairs was the next note.

_ The only one who can talk me off the ledge when my nerves take over  _

Okay, he'd give Link that one. Link was a generally anxious guy. Still, Rhett couldn't tell you exactly why Link was so quick to trust his big, goofy ass to make things better. He'd tell Link the same thing three other people had just said, but for some reason when he said it, Link listened. Rhett considered it a gift and made sure to never take Link's trust for granted. 

A few steps up, the next one. Obvious to him now that Link had made a whole slew of notes, Rhett thought it was absolutely adorable how Link had done this for him. 

_ You've been by my side, through thick and thin my entire life  _

True, Rhett thought, but knew Link had put in just as much, if not more, effort to keep them together. Rhett's dad demanded that he go to engineering school and Link jumped to follow. Rhett suggested moving across the country and Link didn't bat an eye. In Rhett's mind, it was easy not to give up on Link during the fights and disagreements. Link was pulling the big weight by going along with all his big and crazy plans. 

Almost to the top of the stairs, and another note. 

_ No one can make me laugh like you do _

Rhett could easily say the same thing about Link. Since the first night that he stayed over at Link's house in the first grade, Link had kept him laughing like no other. True, sometimes Link wasn't  _ intending _ to make Link laugh, but Link was good about being able to laugh at himself. Much more so than Rhett was, but he didn't plan on ever telling Link that little tidbit.

Now he was at the top of the stairs and turned towards their room, the next note there on the wall. 

_ Only you can take my dreams and make them a reality in the way that you do _

Now Rhett was blushing. Sure, he had a way of making things happen, but Link was the idea man. Without Link, Rhett would have nothing to make happen. 

On their bedroom door. 

_ These 35 years we've spent have been better than I ever could have imagined. Here's to 35 more. _

Rhett wasn't tearing up. The moisture was just from his eyes being tired. In reality he knew how auspicious it was to have found his life partner at only six years old. Most people counted themselves fortunate to find their soulmate at all, and Rhett had already gotten to spend his whole life with him. Another thirty-five years seemed selfish. But then, Rhett sometimes considered himself a selfish person. 

Rhett stepped inside their bedroom to find Link sprawled out naked on the bed and his heart skipped a beat. Despite having been sleeping together since college and married now for almost twenty years, Rhett was sure that he would never get tired of seeing Link laid out like that. "Link, honey, not that you aren't a sight for sore eyes, but shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Link grinned at him. "I know that you were going to do up a big night for us, get us in suits and take me out, but I was thinking…"

Rhett started taking off clothes so he could match Link's level of undress. "Oh? Is that such a good idea?" he smirked at Link playfully. 

Link rolled his eyes. "Well, I thought that instead of going out, maybe we should stay in. And you could show me in...other ways how much you love me."

Rhett dropped his pants and crawled on the bed until he was hovering over Link. "Hmmm. You know, that might not be such a bad idea. I guess thinking does suit you sometimes." He lowered his face to Link's neck and pressed a kiss under his jaw, continuing down his neck, stopping a moment to lick over his goozle, then continuing his trail down to Link's clavicle and giving it a small nibble. "But what do you want to do about dinner?"

"I already put in an order," Link said, smiling up at Rhett. "It'll be here in an hour."

"Excellent," Rhett replied. "We'll have just enough time for round one." And he brought his mouth back down to Link's chest, intent on proving to Link just how much he considered himself to be the lucky one to have Link. Besides, actions spoke louder than words, right? 


End file.
